clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Puffle
Blue Puffles are a loyal and friendly type of puffle. They are the most iconic puffles in Club Penguin, being a representative of their species and also being the most commonly adopted puffle.They were first discovered at the Ice Rink and they were one of the four original puffles. The blue Elite Puffle is called Bouncer and she has a very good aim at throwing snow balls. They were the first Non-Member puffle, and because of that, they are very easy to take care of and don't have any special needs or eccentric actions. The Blue puffle was the first puffle on Club Penguin. Like the White, Orange and Brown puffles, the Blue puffle doesn't have a certain game it can play, but really this puffle should be able to play in all games, because just like the Club Penguin Blue team, these puffles are always ready for anything. However, it may receive a favourite game in the future. History Blue Puffles were the first puffle in Club Penguin. These puffles are one of the four original puffles to be discovered in Club Penguin. They were first spotted on some places in November 2005, including at Townhttp://web.archive.org/web/20060424163233/play.clubpenguin.com/artwork/rooms/town12.swf. Characteristics Attitude: a killer of one of my penguins, content, team player. Favorite toys: Beach ball. Elite Puffle Items: Beanie, 3 snowballs Special facts: Easy to care for. Favorite game: None. Play: Rolls a small beach ball along the ground. Better Play: Bounces on top of a beach ball. Super Play: Bounces a huge beach ball on its head and nose. Bath: Washes itself with a sponge and then gets out and shakes itself dry. Food: Eats the whole bowl with food. Gum: Blows a bubble then puts it back in its mouth. Shows you the bubble inside its mouth. Cookie: Munches on cookie side to side Sleep: It sleeps normally mostly. Dance: Bounces up and down. Postcard: It is on a beach ball and is holding a bag on a stick. Brush: Gives the blue puffle a temporary hair style. Famous Blue puffles There are three famous blue puffles. They are: #Bouncer - One of the elite puffles. #Destructo - A puffle appeared in the Secret Mission #9. #Fluffy - A not very intelligent puffle that makes appearances in 2 comics. Trivia *They are the most commonly adopted Puffle. *You can enter in to the book My Puffle and the games Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. *There is a Blue Puffle game in Puffle Rescue. *Blue is the default color in My Puffle *The Blue Puffle was one of the four puffles that were discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the Pink, Black, and Green ones. *The Elite Blue Puffle is named Bouncer. * The Blue Puffle appears in many games such as Puffle Launch (All Puffles), My Puffle (All Puffles), Puffle Rescue, and Puffle Roundup. *There used to be one in Ice Fishing too, before they discovered that the pink ones like swimming more than the blue ones. So they went and replaced it with a pink one instead. *It is the "cover puffle" for Puffle Roundup and the ice levels of Puffle Rescue. *Blue Puffles seem to have a common interest in round objects such as beach balls, exercise balls, snowballs, etc. *The blue puffle plush are one of the first to wear a hat and unlock one. *Its Puffle Party room is the Forest. *According to the puffle information booklet in the Pet Shop, blue puffles eat their weight in cookies each week. Gallery Famous Blue puffles File:Bouncer.png|Bouncer Image:Destructo.png|Destructo Fluffy (puffle).PNG|Fluffy Blue puffle in-game blue puffle old look.png|The blue puffle's old look in-game. Blue puffle new look.png|The blue puffle's new look in-game. Blue puffle on walk.png|A penguin walking a blue puffle in-game. Blue Puffle Caring Card Blue puffle caring card.png|The blue puffle Caring Card. Blue puffle actions blue puffle sleeping.png|Blue puffle sleeping. Blue Puffle Play.JPG|A Blue Puffle old look playing with a beach ball. Blue Puffle playing.png|A blue puffle bounces a huge beach ball on its head and nose. Blue Puffle playing again.png|A blue puffle rolls a small beach ball along the ground. Blue puffle playing with furniture.png|Blue puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Blue Puffle bath time.png|Blue puffle taking bath. Blue puffle brush.png|Blue puffle being brushed. Blue puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Yellow puffle plush along with the other puffles. bluepuffle3.PNG|A blue puffle toy. Artwork Wall.jpg|A Blue Puffle Background. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with blue puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with blue puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with blue puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with blue puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with blue puffle in it. 94_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with blue puffle in it. File:OrangePuffle2.png|Blue Puffle playing with the Green and Orange puffles. Others Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The blue Puffles seen in the Puffle Video. File:Puffleforest.png|Blue puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. Puffle-comiendo.gif|Eating animation. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A blue puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. 120px-A_Blue_Puffle_Eating_Pizza.jpg|A Blue Puffle eating pizza. File:Pp-blue-puffle-pin.png|Blue Puffle Pin. 118_lrg-en.png|A comic about a Blue Puffle,called The Mind of a Puffle. See also *Puffle Sources and References Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Creatures Category:Pets